custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Society of Guardians
The Society of Guardians is a mysterious group founded by Toa Krataka. History After Toa Krataka was fused to the Vahi and realized he was Akatark, he, along with Toa Scotho, Makuta Orriki, The Order of Mata Nui member Mersery, and the Zarak "Conqueror" founded the Society to ensure that events in his universe unfolded unfolded as they needed to, as well as to hunt down Makuta Verahk. At first, the Society was very small, and only acted when they needed to. Toa Akatark would often gain intelligence on the Order of Mata Nui's activities from Mersery. Conqueror, before his empire's downfall, would command his armies and people for the good of the Society's interests, while Skydrax and Atukam would recruite anyone the group's leader thought would be needed, all the while keeping the Society's existence a secret from all non-members. During the War between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui, Mersery was instructed to convince Conqueror to lend the services of his armies to the Order, while Toa Akatark, along with Makuta Vorakx; who he rescued from the Pit, traveled to Karda Nui to aid his younger self against Makuta Verahk's younger self, and his forces. Skydrax was later sent by request of the Order of Mata Nui. After the majority of Verahk's minions were defeated, Toa Akatark transported his newfound allies to his fortress, while he, his younger self, Toa Moliki, Toa Shaza, Skydrax's younger self Scotho, and the younger version of Atukam traveled to Mata Nui to aid Toa Hydros in his final clash against Verahk. This resulted in the young forms of Krataka, Scotho, Orriki, and Verahk being hurled back in time by the power of the Kanohi Vahi. Akatark then took Hydros, Moliki, and Shaza back to his fortress to reveal his true identity, and to explain himself. Later, he introduced Hydros and the others he had chosen to recruit to his fellow Society members before lending an invitation to join his group. Known Actions *Began a search for Makuta Cordak. *Began gaining information on the Order of Mata Nui's actions from Mersery. *Made and alliance with Conqueror and his forces. *Recruited a number of beings as members. *Had Mersery convince Conqueror to lend his armies' services to the Order of Mata Nui. *Rescued Makuta Vorakx from the Pit. *Sent Akatark and Vorakx to Karda Nui to fight against Makuta Verahk. *Restored Makuta Orriki's inner light. *Sent Toa Zuvak to gather Kevtho and Toa Oksaki and take them to Akatark's fortress. *Sent a number of members to alert fellow group members of the Society's gathering. *Sent an agent to Bara Magna to recruite several Glatorian and Agori. *Transported Hydros and his allies to the Fortress of Ages in hopes of forming an alliance. *Had Makuta Vorakx imprisoned in one of the Fortress of Age's prison cells. *Sent Atukam to the southern islands in order to conduct an investigation. *Sent Mersery to Bara Magna in order to convince Verex to join the Society. Members Society members are usually solo and are scattered throughout the Matoran Universe and possibly other worlds. Members range among several species and races. Below is a list of those members who are known: *Krataka/Akatark - Leader *Hydros - Order of Mata Nui operative and Krataka's current second-in-command. *Orriki/Atukam - A Makuta and a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Scotho/Skydrax - A veteran Toa of Air *"Conqueror" - A Zarak warlord and leader of the Dark Brotherhood. *Mersery - A time-manipulating Mersion and Order of Mata Nui member. *Ignika Nui - A fusion of the minds and spirits of Mata Nui and the Ignika from an alternate reality. *Zuvak - A Toa of Plant Life and Order of Mata Nui agent. *Gravak - A Le-Matoran spy. *Krepek - An Av-Matoran from Voya Nui. *Hukzuke - An Agori of the Jungle Tribe. *Two unnamed Rahaga *Adiahk - A Toa of Fire. *Shaza - Toa of Lightning. *Moliki - Rookie Toa of Fire. *Tazahk - Toa of Air and former prisoner of the Pit. *Zogorak - Order of Maata Nui member. *Kevtho - Order of Mata Nui member. *Oksaki - Toa of Iron. *Vernax - A rookie Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe. *Magmus - A veteran Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. *Grepex - A Jungle Tribe historian. *Nepzek - A Glatorian inventor of the Water Tribe. *Robuke - An Agori trainer of the water Tribe. Powers Members of the Society of Guardians have no uniform powers, but, like the Order of Mata Nui, all members are trained to have their minds shielded against telepathy and mental attack due to the sensitive information they carry. Appearances *''The Alliance'' *''Bio-Tales'' *''Moliki's Blog'' (First Appearance) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Toa Hydros